Animal versus Humanidad Capítulo dos
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Después de que Bella conociera a los Cullen y descubriera su secreto, Edward y ella se enfrascan en una relación intensa. Mientras, Jake sigue siendo el amigo "especial" que siempre ha sido. Los Vulturi, secretos, lios por parte de Alice y más en...
1. Epilogo: Aclarado

_Bueno, volví, y con la segunda parte. Tengo algunos capítulos, pero de momento me voy a tomar un tiempo releyéndolos y escribiendo más. No quiero atascarme y no poder seguir con la historia._

_Para deciros más o menos como será, imaginaos que la segunda parte es como el **Libro II **de **Amanecer**. Es decir, Animal versus **Humanidad** es la historia y luego se divide en Animal versus **Humanidad** y **Animal versus Humanidad. El siguiente capítulo**. Tipo **AvsH** y AvsH **II**_

**_En fin… no es una segunda parte es la continuación dentro de la misma historia. :)_**

_¡Nos vemos prontito!_

* * *

**Animal versus humanidad.**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo: Aclarado.**

Después de aquella noche con Jacob, debía hablar con Edward.

Mientras conducía hasta la casa, pensé en todo lo ocurrido.

No fue nada del otro mundo. Antes de conocer a mi canguro _barra_ modelo de revista, Jake y yo éramos amigos inseparables. A veces, cuando nos sentíamos solos, angustiados, o cualquier otro sentimiento, nos abrazábamos y de vez en cuando, algún beso nos unía, pero nada más.

Yo tenía una historia antes de que todo empezara.

Hasta que todo empezó, tras la aparición de los Cullen. Jacob se sacrificó por mí, y después, la manada, me comunicó, que había entrado en estado comatoso.

Todos los días iba a verle, y le juré que si moría por mí, siempre estaría en mí ser.

Pero sobrevivió. Y ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Habíamos crecido en todos los sentidos. Incluso yo ahora no era tan liberal, ya que otros labios me besaban, pero no podía olvidar, que yo había estaba amando a Jacob de una forma especial. Por eso, dos noches antes, de la de ayer, acordamos que sería la última vez, que nos veríamos por las noches, y estaríamos como antes, sin que nada hubiese cambiado.

Debía contarle todo a Edward, toda la verdad.

Sólo le expliqué que Jacob y yo, antes, éramos muy, muy amigos.

Pero una parte de mí, se desmoronaba, cuando pensaba que no volvería a ver a Jacob. Él, al fin y al cabo, era mi amigo.

Pero yo tenía más parte de vampiro…

Y tenía varios problemas pendientes, respecto a eso.

Unos vampiros, llamados Volturis, querían saber más de mí, y debíamos ir a Volterra, Italia, para "vernos".

Un gran lobo de pelo rojizo se abalanzó a la carretera, y tuve que frenar en seco, dándome un golpe en la frente con el cristal.

Salté, enfadada, de la Chevy, y me encaminé al estúpido animal.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que hace saltando a la carretera, chucho? — sabía que no se ofendería.

Me miró con ojos radiados en ira.

— No, la que debería de estar enfadada soy yo. — le reprimí por su mriada.

Le miré, y salté de la Chevy, mientras me frotaba la frente.

— ¿Sabes que puedo alimentarme ahora, precisamente de un lobo? — puso los ojos en blanco. Luego en un instante, se metió de dónde salió, y luego, al cabo de los segundos un Jacob hombre, volvió.

— No te gusta mi sangre. — replicó.

— Vale, eso es verdad. — mientras decía eso, me cogió de la cintura, y me llevó hasta su pecho, quedando yo arqueada hacía afuera, antes de que me besara. — Jake, no.

— Bella…

— No, ¿sabes lo que iba a hacer ahora, no? Le iba a contar a Edward, todo lo que pasó, y…

—…Y te ibas a ir, si veías que te mataba, o te odiaba para toda la vida. — dijo con suspicacia.

— Veo que te lo sabes bien.

— Bella, ¿Por qué no me dejas irme contigo? — preguntó, todavía con su brazo rodeándome. — ¿Porqué no me dejas que te acompañe, afrontarlo, juntos, como siempre debía ser…?— la última frase, no pareció una pregunta.

— Jacob, te quiero, pero _le_ amo. Sé que no podré soportar que cuando se lo explique, me deje, pero lo que menos quiero, es que piense que no me importa, abandonando Forks, y escapándome contigo, como dos amantes a la fuga.

Él me miró,_ suplicativo_, pero yo me negué mas, bien le conocía y sabía como aplacar eso.

— Aquí me quedaré, —dijo cerrando los ojos, y apretando la mandíbula. — esperando.

Me soltó, y yo le besé, en la mejilla, pues sería lo último que tendría de mi.

Aquel viaje sería mi último viaje.

Me metí en el coche, y Jacob atrasó varios pasos, hasta ponerse en medio de la carretera.

Entré en la cabina, y volvía meter la marcha.

Entonces, cuando apreté el acelerador…

— Bella. — susurró la voz que menos esperaba.

Frené de golpe, a dos centímetros del cuerpo de Jake, mientras que Alice me quitaba las llaves del contacto. Miré todos los movimientos que hizo con la mano.

— ¿Desde cuando estabas aquí? — pregunté, sin mirarla.

— Le iba a contar a Edward…

Empalidecí., enmudecí y paré de respirar.

— Respira, Bella. — me recordó Alice, cuando estaba casi morada.

— En serio, Alice, esto…

— ¿Bella? — preguntó Jacob. Me miraba con los ojos abierto, mientras con la mano, medía los dos dedos que faltaban hasta su cuerpo. — ¿Alice?

— Vosotros, Ahora, Al Bosque.

— Entonces, me estáis diciendo, que vosotros erais "algo", y que tiempo viéndoos por la noche…— conjeturó Alice.

— Más o menos. — susurró Jake. Se notaba que estaba incomodo en la situación.

— No, bueno… ¿Y cómo que tu has venido en mi busca? — pregunté yo, después, de toda la charla.

— Verás, A Edward no le comentaba nada, pero a veces sufría ciertas lagunas, cuando buscaba tu futuro, cuando él no estaba por las noches… Y resulta que solo me pasa, con los licántropos.

— Entonces, ¿ya lo sabias? — pregunté yo.

— No, en cierto modo. Pero cuando tuve una visión, de Edward muy enfadado, y tu llorando… Y de nuevo la más próxima, tu por este comino, hasta que pegas un frenazo, y ahí se acabó. Vine a ver que pasaba… y entonces me enteré de todo.

Nadie dijo nada.

— Bella, ¿cómo has podido? — volvió a decirme como al principio.

— Alice, no lo sé. Yo quiero a Jake, — dije mirándole. Luego, volví la vista— pero amo a EDWARD.

— ¿Y por eso has estado viéndote a escondidas?

— No podía negarme— grité, mientras me apoyaba en un árbol, y empezaba a respirar forzosamente. — Necesitaba tener las cosas claras.

Entonces, todo tubo sentido, cuando dije la palabra "claras". Alice pegó un chillido, que resonó en todo el bosque. Jacob salió disparado, y se convirtió en lobo, mientras corría, y yo empecé a marearme.

Lo que siempre habíamos temido, lo que siempre pensábamos que nunca podía pasar, lo que mi doctor vampiro no quería pensar…

Mi cuerpo estaba cambiado… ¿pero a que bando?

— Alice, debo… hablar… con… Ed…

Mi voz fue fallando hasta que se convirtió en un bisbiseo fugaz.

— Bella, debemos hablar. — dijo Edward, con voz inexpresiva, y con la mirada perdida.

No taba como la sangre que había bebido iba subiendo, dejando sin respirar.

— Edward, —murmuró Alice con voz crispada— Los Vulturis…

Él le leyó la mente.

— Debemos irnos. — contestó Edward, con la misma voz monótona.

— Pero, ¿Y ella? — preguntó Alice, mientras apretaba más aún los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Empecé a atragantarme, y a escupir la sangre, mientras un hilo de ella, salía por mi comisura.

— Alice, ve. Avisa a todos. ME quedaré con ella.

— Edward, ya sabes lo que he visto.

— Sí, lo sé— rezongó. Luego volvió ese Edward que desconocía. — No la mataré. Probablemente lo hará ella sola o ellos.

Alice hará un sonido de asombro, mientras se iba corriendo a avisar a su familia.

Mi cabeza quedó en la hierba suavemente, mientras Edward se arrodillaba, y dejaba atrás la inexpresividad.

— Te salvaré, pues todavía conservo una vana esperanza de que me quieras.

— Te am... — fueron mis últimas palabras antes, de que mi último espasmo, mi última convulsión, me dejaran sin vida, en los brazos de la última persona que debía morir.

Mientras que mis cuerpos cambiada, se transformaba. ¿Pero a qué? Era, quizás, la ponzoña de Edward, que ahora, intentaba matar mi ADN animal, y apoderarse de mi cuerpo humano.

¿Era quizás que, por fin, volvería a ser una persona humana, después de todo ese tiempo, entre leyendas y mitos? ¿Sería que quizás sería totalmente un murciélago, en cuerpo humano? ¿Me convertiría en algo más extraño, aún? ¿Moriría? ¿Estaría creciendo algo en mí?

— Bella, te prometo que nada pasará. Te salvaré, aunque sea lo último que haga, mas sin tu amor o sin tu vida, no pienso vivir.

* * *

**_ANIMAL VERSUS HUMANIDAD. El siguiente capitulo._**

**_Capitulo dos._**** The Story continues…**

* * *

Quizás ya no había tiempo, quizás nuestro amor se acabó. Puede que él me dejara de amar.

Posiblemente, no podía confiar en mí.

Probablemente, no quiso seguir conmigo.

Seguramente, lo mejor sería que me fuera con Jake.

Quizás mi tiempo se terminó, quizás yo debería seguir siendo el animal que soy.

— Bella, no puedes marcharte. Debes de ser normal.

— Ya no puedes hacer nada.

**Sentí el aire estremecerse, mientras corría hacia mi próxima victima. Mi futura victima humana. Mi futuro marido, mientras dejaba a mi antiguo prometido.**

— Bella…

**Mi estado zombi desapareció, cuando él susurró mi nombre.**


	2. Entonces, es el siguiente capitulo

_**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar un par de cositas.**_

_**Ayer pensaba subir el capi pero entre estudiar y hacer otras cosa para el colegio, no pude subir el capitulo nuevo.**_

_**Bueno, a parte de eso, la cosa más importante con la que me he topado ha sido con un comentario que deja de que pensar.**_

_**Acepto, como cualquier autor, ciertas críticas u opiniones SEMPRE RESPETANDOLE A ÉL y a los personajes. Pero, me he encontrado con un comentario que no respetaba para nada eso.**_

_**En cierto modo se entiende que me hagáis llegar que os perdisteis en cierto punto de la historia, pero, de ahí a llamar (un nombre que no voy a decir) a Bella y otras cosas que tampoco os explicaré es pasarse. En primer lugar, Bella NUNCA se ACOSTÓ con Jacob. **_

**_Luego, No entiendo que derecho tienen algunas personas para decir esas cosas._**

_**Para terminar, Con esta parte de la historia empezareis a atacar cabos con cada capítulo (o espero.)**_

_**Y ahora, os dejo el nuevo capitulo.**_

_**(No diré el nombre de quien escribió tal comentario, pero lo podreis encontrar en los reviews anónimos.)**_

**

* * *

**

**Entonces, es el siguiente capitulo a mi vida, ¿no?**

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!

— ¡Bella, Bella ¿qué pasa? — gritó Alice, mientras me sacaba de la cama, y me abrazaba demasiado fuerte, pues ya no podía respirar. — lo siento, tanto Bella…— dijo sollozando.

— ¡Qué me ha pasado! — pregunté, cuando ella notó que no podía respirar.

Ella me miró cierto tiempo, y luego empezó a llorar sin lágrimas.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no, mentira, muchísimo, no quería…

— Alice, ¿qué dices? — pregunté ahora yo, sentada en la cama, mas o menos bien.

— ¿no te acuerdas? — susurró, mientras lo gimoteos disminuían, y hacia una señal a su cabeza, con el dedo índice.

Yo me llevé la mano a mi cabeza, y un enrome pinchazo me sobrecogió.

— ¡Ouch! ¿por qué me duele la cabeza? Es más, ¿yo no debería estar muerta? ¿O ser una de vosotros? ¿Edward no debería estar aquí? Pero, ¿Yo no debería huir con Jacob…

— Para, Para, PARA…— me _paró_ demasiado deprisa con su voz musical. Se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida- estaba teniendo una visión- y luego sonrió— ¡Oh, Bella, no te acuerdas! — chilló alegremente, mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí, y me tiraba a la cama, con demasiada velocidad.

— Ops, lo siento. — rió bajo.

— ¿Podríais explicármelo, Alice? Todo es muy confuso.

— Bella, Te explicaré lo que sí y lo que no ha sucedido.

Bella, te besaste con Jacob. Sé que erais más que simples amigos.

Bella, no moriste.

Bella Edward no sabe que…

— A ver, Alice— dije, respirando demasiado— Explícame la historia entera y completamente. No con frases.

— Pensé que te sería más fácil así.

Le miré.

— Vale, Vale. Veamos… Lo que sí ocurrió fue que tú y Jacob decidisteis daros una oportunidad, cuando él te hizo dudar aquel día en la playa.

_**Flahsback.**_

— Bella, ¿Quieres venirte mañana por la mañana a La Push, a la playa, como antes? — me preguntó Jake desde el teléfono.

— Bueno, estaría bien. Debería preguntarlo a E…

— ¡Vamos Bella!— me recriminó— No siempre debes pedirle permiso. No es Charlie, no es tu padre. Ya lo sé, lo sé, no era como antes, pero, vamos, Reneé estaría encantada en que pases aquí el día. ¡Incluso te iba a enseñar algo temerario! Ya que tu noviecito no te deja…

— Vale, Jacob. — ahora recriminé yo, ante sus acusaciones.

Sus palabras, y no se como lo hizo, me dieron que pensar. La verdad, que, desde que me ocurrió aquello, y conocí al doctor Cullen, empecé a desaparecer de La Push, cuando, al fin, me habían aceptado, al parecerme tanto a los… mm… vampiros. Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

— ¿Bella? ¿Sabes que estoy pagando factura? — me inquirió Jacob, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— No haber llamado.

— Vale, me lo tomo como una confirmación, te iré a buscar ahora mismo. Billy avisará a Reneé, que irá con Charlie a pescar, ella se irá de compras, y tú y yo pasaremos el día juntos. Dile a Charlie que no dispare si oye aullar.

— ¡Jacob! — dije molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

_Pi, Pi, Pi…_

Suspiré, puse los ojos en blanco, y colgué. Al instante el teléfono sonaba, y sabía perfectamente que sería Billy.

— ¡Papá! ¡Billy quiere hablar contigo!

_**End flashbacks.**_

— Bella, ¿has vuelto de tu flashbacks?

— ¿Ehh? Sí, sí…— reconocía avergonzada.

_**Flashback**_

— ¿Qué te parece si, ya que te he secuestrado— puse los ojos en blanco— y los dos somos lo suficientemente superiores a los humanos…

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué yo soy humana! Tan solo que soy hematófaga, y… pues tengo un buen oído, — giré la cara, y le mire de reojo. Asentí para mi misma, cerré los ojos mientras seguía hablando, haciendo gestos con la cabeza— y bueno… tengo velocidad…

— Lo que iba diciendo, ya que no somos muy humanos.

— Gracias.

— ¿qué te parece si hacemos salto de acantilado? — me preguntó, señalando a Sam y el resto de la manada, mientras uno saltaba y daba piruetas mientras caía.

— Bueno…

— Jacob, ¿esto es seguro? — pregunté, cuando por fin me subióya que me gustaba que me llevará él en su espalda desnuda. — Ya sabes, yo puedo hacerme daño… no mucho, pero…

— Bella, ¿Crees que si hubiera algún peligro, te dejaría?

Le miré _entrecejudamente_.

— ¿Tengo que responder con sinceridad?

Bufó.

— Bueno, tan sólo tienes que, agarrar mi mano, poner los pies bien rectos, y taponarte la nariz.

Hice todo lo que me dijo, y cuando cogí su mano, ya que desde que Edward era mi… _novio_, a Jacob le quedó claro cual era su posición, aunque le desagrade, un tanto.

Al tacto, su mano me parecía algo necesario para la vida. Había sido mi amigo, cuando mi vida dio un cambio repentino, y cuando los dos necesitábamos algo, sabíamos a quien llamar. Nos auto completábamos, aunque quedó claro que, cuando uno tuviese una relación, todo terminaría como amigos, por el bien del otro.

Tanto, que cuando éramos amigos, fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. No cuando teníamos ataques de tristeza, y acabábamos con besos vergonzosos, si no el primer beso que nos dimos, cuando me llevó a esta playa, y me dijo que si le amaba – y yo no sabía si era amor lo que sentía por mi gran amigo Jake.-, cerrara los ojos y dejara de respirar- sabiendo que puedo aguantar más que un humano, y no se el por qué- por un momento…

— Jacob, ¿qué tal si nos tiramos los dos juntos? — pregunté, mirando nuestras manos. — Cógeme. — dije, saltando ya en sus brazos.

Él cogió velocidad, corrió conmigo en brazos, me apretó a su cuerpazo, y llegó al final…

… cayendo del acantilado.

Fue la mejor sensación de mi vida. O eso creo. Sentir el aire levantar mi pelo, mis ropas moverse a gran velocidad, notar las vueltas que daba mi cuerpo, y el de Jake...

… que se reía y cogía aire rápidamente.

Entonces me taponé la nariz, y noté como el agua chocó contra mi cuerpo.

Esperaba un gran golpe, pero solo noté el frío del agua.

Ese día no estaba completamente nublado, y se podría decir que hacia calor, ya que el encapotamiento de las nubes hacia que el bochorno fuera más notorio.

Jacob tenía razón, iba a cambiar el tiempo.

Pero eso no significaba, que no sintiera el agua rodearme, por que lo que sentía, era agua caliente, en mi lado izquierdo, y agua fría en el derecho.

Entonces, abrí mis ojos, y vi a Jacob, soltarme y cogerme de la mano. Me empujó hacia la orilla, y cuando logré tocar el suelo, caminé, y tropecé –no sé por qué últimamente mi _patosidad_, había vuelto- yendo así, a cuatro patas por la arena.

Jacob llegó primero, y se tumbó en la arena, dejándose caer placidamente.

Suspiró y dijo:

— Este es el mejor salto que nunca había hecho.

Me acerqué a él, y cuando pensaba que este sería un momento mágico, romántico y melancólico… Pude comprobar, como mi camiseta había desaparecido de mi cuerpo.

Giré la cara, y vi a esta, nadar mar adentro.

— ¡Jake! ¡Mi camiseta!

— ¡Oh, no! Bella, te juro que no estoy viendo— dijo levantándose rápidamente, y tapándose la vista, hasta tirarse de cabeza al mar.

_**End flashbacks**_

— Vale, después de recordar que pasó,— me llamó la atención Alice, yo enrojecí. — sigo.

_**Flashbacks**_

— Jake, esto no esta bien. — susurré, mientras le apartaba de mí, y le ponía en la arena.

— Bella… ¿entonces, todo lo que hemos pasado… no… seguirá… no…

— Jake—le interrumpí— te quiero, es cierto, pero yo _amo_ a Edward, y estoy con él, y… esto no debería a ver pasado…

— Puede ser nuestro secreto. — conjeturó, cogiéndome de la mano.

— No Jacob, — la retiré bruscamente. — no…

— Bella…— ahora estaba serio, volvió a cogérmela. — No tiene por qué saberlo. Él, antes de que nadie, si se trata de tu novio, debería haber sabido lo que tu y yo éramos.

— Jacob… el día en que lo vi, me enamoré, y ese mismo día, cuando quedamos en vernos, y no llegué, iba a terminar con todo. Es decir, sí, éramos amigos, pero sabes como era después de todo lo que pasó y…

_**Flashback in flashbacks.**_

— _Mamá… el otro día quedé con Jake…_

— _Vamos, Bella…— dijo Alice cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome a fuera._

— _¡Reneé, qué me secuestran! — grité._

_Y lo único que conseguí fue hacerla reír._

_Y casi tropezarme, cuando mis piernas llegaron al coche. Me nos mal, que mi niñera preferida me cogió, por que si no…_

_Y tenerlo tan cerca… es que… en un instante ya estaba en el otro lado del coche. En serio, esto me mataría. Y ahora tenía que estar equis tiempo en el coche, como no abrieran las ventanillas acabaría mordiendo los asientos._

— _¿Un Volvo?_

— _Sí— dijo Edward, entrando en el asiento del conductor._

_**End Flashback in flashbacks.**_

— No puedo mentirle… No lo sé.

_**End Flashback**_

— Bella, cuando llegaste a casa, vi tu futuro, vi dos futuros. Uno cuando te convertías en una de nosotros, y estabas con Edward. Otra, que supuse con Jacob, ya que estaba llena de lagunas sin detalles, y donde podía ver, era a Edward, enfadado, matando a Jacob, y luego, dejándote y matándote.

Me quedé sin habla.

— Sabes que mis visiones son subjetivas, todo va en sentido de que camino desee la persona.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté, todavía sin habla.

_**Alice's flahsback.**_

— Bella…—susurré, mientras tenía una visión suya.

Andaba llorando, sin saber que hacer. Venía hacia aquí. Iba a contarle a Edward lo que yo sabía…

— Alice, ¿Qué es eso?

— Nada, Edward.

Corrí hacía la puerta, mientras planeaba un plan.

_Mierda, el sobre protector me sigue. _

— Edward, déjame.

— ¿Qué era aquello en que yo estaba matando a Bella? ¿qué hacia ella llorando viniendo a casa?

— Edward, si me dejas arreglarlo, no pasará nada. Quédate aquí, te lo prometo.

_Júramelo que no vendrás._

Se fue enfurruñando, y yo ya había perdido un valioso tiempo para hablar con Bella, de que no lo hiciera.

Y sólo se me ocurrió una cosa cuando llegué a la mitad del camino, antes de que Bella empezara el camino de tierra hacia la mansión Cullen.

Me adentré a la cabina en un segundo, y le di un suave golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

— Lo siento, Bella. Debía hacerlo.

El móvil sonó dos veces.

— Jasper, no preguntes. Corre inmediatamente siguiendo mi efluvio, Bella esta inconsciente.

— ¿Que Bella está ¡QUÉ! — escuché de fondo a Edward.

— Jasper corre, ven, con Emmett, debes detenerle. Yo huyo.

— ¡Aliceeeeeeee! ¡Que le hiciste! — gritó Edward, corriendo por el bosque, agónico, poseso por la furia.

_**End Alice's Flashback.**_

— Bella, lo que hice fue hacerte estar inconsciente, para que no cometieras ningún error. Sabía lo que pasaría si se enteraba ahora, así que te alejé del futuro. De los dos.

— Entonces…

— Bueno, digamos que Edward acabó yéndose a Denali cuando le dije que tú te habías ido con Reneé, y no sabías cuando volverías…

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunté, incapaz de asimilar tanta información.

— Lejos de Forks. Llevas una semana inconsciente. Le dije a tu padre, que estarías en mi casa, preparándote para la fiesta que íbamos a organizar. Charlie aceptó, por que era la semana íntegra de Baloncesto del año.

— Alice…— respiré agitadamente y tragué saliva. — ¿qué vamos ha hacer?

— O no, Bella. Tenemos un gran problema.

Y Alice, miró al horizonte, a la ventana nevada de esa habitación, tan parecida a la mía, con la vista perdida, igual que cuando tenía una visión.


	3. No más capis

**Esto es un aviso.**

**Por un tiempo indefinido, no actualizaré ninguna de mis historias. Los documentos dónde estaban guardadas no los tengo en mi ordenador "nuevo", y dónde están todavía tengo que hacer cosas para recuperarlos…**

**Espero que me entendáis. Las tenía bastante adelantadas algunas…**

**Atte.,**

**Al.**


End file.
